


5 Times Singh Noticed Something Up With Barry

by WhiteWitchDark



Series: The Flash and The Arrow [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen has changed. 5 times Captain Singh notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Singh Noticed Something Up With Barry

1

David Singh didn’t noticed the change at first, and thinking back afterwards, he couldn’t remember the last time Barry Allen clipped his hip on the front desk on his way into the bullpen, but he remembered the day he first noticed the kid _didn’t_ .  He was coming into the precinct after interviewing the girlfriend of a drug-dealing slime ball, who had no intention of helping them find her no-good boyfriend and he watched Barry Allen come down the stairs, dart around a couple of cops and walk into the bullpen.  He didn’t bump into anyone.  He didn’t catch the front desk.  Allen never paid attention to his surroundings, which was why he came off as clumsy.  It had always annoyed Singh for some reason. 

Singh’s steps slowed as he watched the lanky scientist drop a couple of closed files onto Corcoran’s desk.  When had Barry Allen stopped walking around with his nose buried in paperwork?  He was looking where he was going.  He was managing to avoid bumping into both people and inanimate-and-bolted-to-the-floor-since-before-he-started-working-there pieces of furniture.  His head was in near constant motion, like he was casing a room when he walked in.  Allen was a genius at forensics, or Singh told himself he would have fired the kid ages ago, and confident in his theories, but he had never been confident in his physical abilities before.  He watched as the gangly scientist made his way through the bullpen to his foster-father’s desk.  Iris West was leaning against Eddie Thawne’s desk talking to him and her father.  When Allen joined them, the two of them bumped shoulders.  Something was different though.  Singh tilted his head to the side as he watched.  The slight air of lost puppy that had always surrounded Allen when West’s daughter was there was gone.  Seemed the kid had finally gotten over her.  A slight smile tugged Singh’s lips and he continued into his office.  He’s give them ten minutes before yelling.

 

2

Detective Rogers was a bully, a big, 200 lbs, ex-footballer-turned-weightlifter dick.  This being a police station, the gossip mill never slowed down so everyone always knew who his current victim of choice was and it was usually one of the tech people, whichever poor sod was dealing with his current case.  Singh eyed him wearily through his office window as he left Grant’s desk and headed back to his own.  It would bring him past West’s desk, right past Allen.  For some reason Singh just knew that he would try something with the kid. Other people in the office had begun to pick up on the changes in Allen.  Rogers might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but even he had realised the kid wasn’t a pushover anymore.  Singh licked dry lips, wondering if he should intervene now, before he reached the kid.  The moment passed, it wasn’t his place to get involved unless asked to. When Rogers pushed past Allen and spilt the kid’s coffee, Singh expected the kid to let it go.  Joe threw a look at Rogers who, as usual, answered it with a smirk.  Allen straightened up and _glared_ at Rogers.  It was a proper death glare, as in ‘I’m going to beat you to death’ and something in it said Allen knew he could do it too.  Singh was impressed.  Rogers was more than impressed.  He muttered something, which if West’s face was anything to go by, was an apology, and went back to his own desk a little too quickly to be normal.  The gossip mill went into overdrive.  Singh sighed; this was not going to end well for the kid.

 

3

Allen was not dangerous.  Detective Pretty Boy could teach him all the boxing skills he wanted and Allen would still be a gangly, scrawny twig.  Iris West could teach him as many death glares as she liked.  Allen would never be able to back it up.  Singh knew it and it worried him as he walked towards the locker room.  He still didn’t know how the kid had managed to wriggle into his affection, but even Rob had commented that he looked at the kid as a little brother. Singh wasn’t sure he bought it; he just didn’t want the kid beaten up by one of the biggest cops on the precinct.  He’d feel the same way about any of his cops.  He turned down the corridor still musing on Barry Allen’s future pummelling.  He always tried to make sure he was alone when he used the onsite showers.  He didn’t like to be watched and he didn’t want the inevitable ‘but you’re gay’ conversation to happen.  To be fair to his cops, it had never happened here, but he still remembered high school too well to risk it if he had a choice.  One of the showers was on when he walked in.  He sighed in defeat and dropped his gear onto a bench, beginning to strip off.  The shower turned off as he was slinging a towel around his waist and he glanced up to see who it was, noting flexing calf muscles, towel, rippling abs, well defined shoulders, a runner’s physique with a bit of weightlifting to balance it off, he guessed, and Barry Allen’s face.  Allen gave him a glance and a nod, before heading over to where he had a change of clothing laid out; the gore covered ones already packed into a plastic bag.  “Are you alright Captain?”  The voice startled him out of his trance and he nodded once and took off for the showers slightly faster than normal.  The kid was ripped; maybe he could back up that death glare.

 

4

Something was up with Allen.  The kid was standing beside Joe West’s desk gesticulating wildly as they had a hushed, but quite obviously emotional discussion.  Thawne was standing beside the watercooler, staying out of the way.  Singh needed to talk to West.  Rogers still hadn’t retaliated against the kid for a Coffee Incident, but it was only a matter of time.  He groaned as the man in question strolled in and looked around, his eyes fixating on Allen.  Singh closed his eyes preying the douchebag decided to leave it for today.

“For the last time, Barry, I don’t want you seeing him again!”  The bullpen went silent.  Singh wasn’t sure if it was from curiosity, surprise that anyone would say that to a 26 year old or shock at the ‘him’.

Allen’s voice was quiet when he replied, “Are you really going to make me choose between you?”

“Barry, I… He’s dangerous.” Joe seemed to notice they had an audience and looked around a bit wide-eyed

“So am I. Or did you forget?”  The kid snarled, spun on his heel and walked towards the door.  Grant and Hendricks both took one look at his expression and got out of his way.  Rogers wasn’t that smart.  Allen shifted slightly to walk past him.  Rogers’ smirked and reached out to grab him, “Allen…”

Allen caught his arm, and twisted it around.  He pulled Roger’s towards him and stepped one foot around him, and suddenly all 200 pound of ex footballer cop was off his feet and slamming into the ground, hard enough to wind him.  “Not now, Rogers.  Not ever.”  And Allen continued out of the room.  Singh licked his lips and glanced around the still silent bullpen.  Rogers climbed shakily to his feet and stumbled to his desk.  The spell boke when the big man collapsed into his seat.  Singh looked over at Joe West, who was most definitely avoiding eye contact and wondered what the hell to think.

 

5

The first Monday of May always meant the same thing – the newest batch of SWAT recruits showing up, fresh from training and eager to prove that they’re the baddest thing out there.  There were a handful of SWAT team members in and around the office in case things got really out of hand.  And standing in the middle of the bullpen was Barry Allen, right in the line of fire.  Singh wasn’t sure who would be firing though.  Rogers was out on sick leave – stress – so at least the knucklehead wasn’t there to start things off like last year, but Allan had been on edge since the ‘Closet Incident’ when Joe had inadvertently outed him to the entire precinct.  Singh had been thinking he should say something.  “Allen?  My office when you’re finished.” Singh went back to his desk and slumped down.  He didn’t want to have this conversation, wasn’t sure it was needed.  Despite the home situation, Allen wasn’t any more distracted than normal.  He was obviously handling it, but…

Allen walked in a couple of seconds later. He was standing straight, his shoulders back.  His eyes scanned the office, taking everything in, and then he locked gazes with Singh, “Captain?”

The question was in his voice, but nothing in his posture suggested worry.

Singh sighed, “Sit down, Barry.  I want to talk about last week.”

Barry sat, his shoulders slumping, “I apologised to Rogers.  I shouldn’t have taken my frustration with Joe out on him…”

“Rogers had it coming.  No, I want to talk about ‘him’.” Singh sighed, “You’ve never mentioned an interest in men before.  And the way it came out must have been a shock.”

Barry sighed and nodded, “I could have done without the interest.”

“And West doesn’t approve of him.”

“Not like that!” Allen was quick to defend his foster father.  “It’s not that he’s a man, it’s my fault.  I misunderstood something he said and it got them off on the wrong foot.  Ol…. My boyfriend wanted to keep it quiet.  He wanted to wait until there was a big enough news story that we wouldn’t make the front page.” Barry ducked his head, “He’s a bit of a celebrity.”

“And?”  The kid wanted to explain, and Singh, for once, was happy to let him ramble.

“I thought he meant from everyone, but he didn’t.  He told his friends and was really upset when I didn’t call him on not letting me tell anyone.  He thinks Joe gave me a screwed up perception of healthy relationships and Joe thinks he’s a control freak who won’t let me do anything.”

“I suppose that would be dangerous.”  Singh nodded, watching the young man, “They’re trying to make you choose between them?”

Barry quickly shook his head, “No, Joe’s the only one doling out ultimatums.  Ol… My boyfriend says it’s my choice what to do and he’ll back whatever play I make.”

“Do you believe him?”

“Yeah, I do. I trust him.”

Singh nodded and sighed, “Last year, you and Iris West came to the Police’s Ball together.  This year I’m guessing she’s going with Thawne.  If your boyfriend doesn’t want to come out, I can put you in touch with the LGBTQ group if you want?  There’s usually about ten to fifteen who go together, as friends.”

“I’ll ask.” Barry sighed and he shoulders dropped some more.  “It’s not that he’s in the closet as such, more that he doesn’t want paparazzi dogging us all the time until the novelty wears off.  If he can’t make it, then yeah, that would be good.”

 

Singh nodded in clear dismissal and Allen left the office as the new SWAT people came in.  He moved to one side to let them past.  Singh watched.  Allen stood with the casual confidence that screamed he knew he could take them all, but he did nothing to attract their attention and once they had passed, he left the bullpen.  Whoever Barry was dating was clearly a good influence on the kid, West’s opinion be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously a 5 + 1 fic, but the 1 will be part 2 and is actually based after Stand Up... I'm not writing these in order and I'm paying for it. Technically Truth Hurts could happen anywhere in the first 3 parts of this
> 
> I have another 4 parts planned. If anyone would like to see something specific, let me know


End file.
